


An addition to the family!

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Birth, Bottom Brian, Children, F/F, F/M, Family, Fast Cars, Gay, Kidnappd, Labour, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Dominic, Protectiveness, Romance, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Brian and Dom are expecting their first baby soon. The team are happy with them and celebrated the good news. One day Eric and Roman were riding around and somehow Eric gets kidnapped. They call Hobbs and Shaw to help them. They have a new member on there side who is called Dawn.





	1. To the doctors

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !

  
Brian wakes up with Dom's arms wrapped around him. Brian snuggles into the warmth but suddenly rushes out of the bed and into the bathroom. Dom sits up as he hears vomiting. Dom sighs and gets out of bed and bends down rubbing Brian's back. "I think we should go to the doctors," Dom says as Brian was done throwing up. "Okay," Brian says and climbs back into bed.

"So can you tell me what is bothering you?" Dr. Rose asks. "For the past week, I have been throwing up," Brian explains. "Okay, can you tell me more? Like how do you feel?" She asks. "I have been feeling more tired than normal," Brian tells her. "Mmmm well from what you just told me it seems you might be pregnant." She says. "Let's get some blood taken and we will see if I am correct." She says and prepares Brian to get some blood taken and tested.

Brian was quiet as she took the blood from his arm and heads out of the room. "Dom?" Brian whispers. "Yeah Bri?" Dom answers and moves from the wall to beside Brian who was sitting down on exam table. "If the blood comes positive that I am pregnant do you want to keep it?" Brian asks looking up at Dom. "Of course Bri. I love kids and I love you." Dom smiles and Brian smiles back. "Hug?" Brian asks holding his arms out. Dom chuckles and hugs Brian.

After 30 minutes went by Dr. Rose came back into the room. "So am I pregnant?" Brian asks. "Yes, you are! Congratulations!" She smiles and Brian hugs Dom." So that means no drinking alcohol or doing anything dangerous. I want you to come see me every Monday so I can check how the baby is doing and how you are doing." She explains. "Okay, we can do that," Brian tells her. "Okay good now you two can go."

Brian and Dom got home and enter the house. Mia was cooking dinner and everyone else was in the living room chattering and laughing. Brian and Dome enter the living room and Brian sees the family playing a racing game. Roman and Eric were racing each other and having fun. Mia got off the couch and hugs Brian and Dom."So what did the doctors say?" Mia asks. "That he can't drink alcohol or do anything dangerous or stressful," Dom tells her. She gives a confused look then her eyes went bright. "Oh, I am so happy for you two!" She squeals causing the rest to look at them confused.

"What why not!?" Roman asks. Dom wraps an arm around Brian and pulls him close. "Because it won't be good for me," Brian says. "Mmm so no alcohol, can't be stress and can't do anything dangerous? Ramsey says and gasps. "Are you pregnant?" Brian laughs and nods his head. "Yes, I am!" The team compliments them and decided to celebrate.

"The celebration was fun," Brian says as he climbs into bed. "Yeah, it was," Dom says and Brian rests his head on his chest. " Seems like Roman and Eric are on good terms," Brian mutters. "Hopefully they get together." Dom was running his fingers in Brian's hair smiling. "They would make a good couple," Brian says and snuggles close to Dom and drifts off to sleep. "Night Brian." Dom whisperers and turns the lamp off.


	2. Eric kidnapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman takes Eric to a meadow and finds a lake with a cabin and have' fun' in the cabin.   
As they walk to the car Roman gets punched in the face and wakes up to Eric gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out.  
Hope you enjoy.  
This dose have a small bit of smut.

  
The next morning and Brian was hovering over the toilet throwing up. Brian groans and Dom crouches down and rubs his back. "I wish this would end," Brian complains. "The morning sickness will be over in two weeks. " Dom informs Brian. "Great." Brian groans and throws up again.

Brian and Dom walked to the living room where Roman and Eric were cuddling and watching TV. Brian smiles and walks to the kitchen. Dom follows and Mia was washing dishes. "Hey, Mia," Brian says and she hands him a glass of water and some crackers. "Hey and here this will help with the morning sickness." She smiles. "Thanks and are Roman and Eric dating?" Brian asks. "Yeah, they are and so are Tej and Ramsey." She says. "Of course Tej and Ramsey are together." Brian smiles and they head to the garage.

Roman and Eric walked into the garage and see Brian and Dom working on the black mustang. "Hey me and Eric are heading out.' Roman says to Brian who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Okay have fun," Brian says and Roman and Eric got into the orange Charger and drove off. "So where are you taking me?" Eric asks." "Oh, you'll see." Roman smirks. Eric smiles and looks out of the window.

Roman drove to an open field that was covered in grass and meadow. "Wow, this looks amazing," Eric says as he looks around the open field. "Yep found this place alone and couldn't get rid of you in my head. Now let me park the car so it can be hidden so no one will know we are here and we can go talk a walk." Roman says and Eric nods his head.

They walked on sandy path holding hands and head to a lake with a cabin that looks like it hasn't been used. Roman smirks and takes Eric by the hand." Want to mess up this place?" Eric blushes and nods his head. "S-sure." He says and they walked up to the cabin and open the door. Roman grabs Eric close to him and kisses him. Eric moans into the kiss." Bed." Eric says and Roman places him on the bed.

Eric moans as Roman thrust into him. "R-Roman I'm close!" Eric warns. Roman thrust in deeper and slides his hand onto Eric cock and strokes him till his reach his climax." Oh god Roman!" Eric cums hard. Roman grunts and cums into Eric. "That was good," Eric mutters. Roman kisses him and they put their clothes back on and exit the cabin.

As they were walking Eric turns around and hears an odd sound. "Roman, did you hear that?" He asks. Roman turns around and looks around. "Not really but I don't see anyone." He says and takes Eric by the hand and they continue to the car. Suddenly Eric fall and Roman was punched in the face.

Roman wakes up and rubs his head. "Eric?" He asks. No answer. Roman stood up and looked around. Eric was nowhere to be found. "Eric!" Roman yells cupping his hands to his mouth. Roman curses and rushes to the car and heads back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Meeting Dawn and Finding notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out about Eric and they call Hobbs and Shaw. They met Dawn who ex husband named Ryan Smith is the one who took Eric. They have to find six notes to get to Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the the slow updates.   
Hope you enjoy!

Roman drove back to the house and rushes inside. Mia was in the kitchen when Roman ran to her. "Eric's been kidnaped!" He yells. "What? Why? Do you know who took him?" Mia quickly asks. "I don't know who took him or why. All I know is that we got to rescue him!" Roman says and heads to the living room. "Where is everybody?" He asks. "They are on the beach." She says and they both head to the beach. 

Roman gets out and sees them and rushes towards them. Brian sees Roman running towards them and gives him a confused looked. "Roman what---" "Eric been kidnaped!" Roman says stopping Brian from finishing his sentence. "What?" Brian questions. "Alright let's call Hobbs and Shaw," Dom says and Tej calls them and informs them why. 

Soon they were here and they walked out of an army jeep and notice another car parking beside the jeep and a female steps out. "Who is she?" Roman asks. "This is Dawn," Hobbs says and Dawn crosses her arms. "She knows how to fight?" Letty asks. Dawn smirks. "Sure do. How about I show you want I can do?" Dawn says. Shaw chuckles. Dawn glares at Shaw. "Shut your chuckling Shaw. You know I beat your ass." Dawn says Luke laughs." You know she is right Shaw." 

They drove back to the house and Dawn heads to the computer room and looked up a name. Ryan Smith. Dawn despise him and wanted him dead. "Ryan Smith? Who is that?" Roman asks." He is my ex-husband and I believe that he took your boyfriend Eric." She says. "You hate him?" He asks and Dawn nods her head. "Fuck yeah, He killed out a 15-year-old girl." She says. "Oh." Roman grimaces. "Sorry to hear that." He says and Tej walks in. 

"So what now?" Roman asks. "We will have to find an abandoned building," Dawn says. "Why an abandoned building? What if he is not there?" Roman asks. "If he is not then we will look for him," Dawn says. They got into their vehicle and head off to the building. They get there and quietly walk inside. Blood was everywhere and chains were wrapped around a chair. Dawn notices a note on the floor and picks it up. "The fuck?" Roman says as he looks around.

"Guys look at this," Dawn says as she holds out the note.  ** Want him back? Find me and we can make a deal. Find all six notes and you will find me. ~ Ryan Smith.  ** Dawn growls. "So all we have to do is find all the notes?" Mia asks. "I fell like there is more then finding all six notes," Hobbs says crossing his arms. "Yeah." Mia agrees. Dawn looks around and walks back to the chair. The chains were broken like someone kept on pulling and they eventually broke them. 

They continue to look around and Shaw finds a note. "Find one." He says and they all gather around.  ** You found the second one cool. The next one will be hidden but you should find it easily. All you have to do is go to June's Car shop. Look around and you shall find the third note. ~ Ryan Smith. " ** June's Car shop?" Roman asks. "June is the owner of the shop. I used to work there. I know where it is at so just follow me." Dawn explains and walks out of the building and gets into her car. "Alright, let's follow Dawn," Dom says and they all head back to their cars. 

Brian looks out of the window as Dom drove the car. His hand was on his stomach. "You okay Bri?" Dom asks. "Yeah fine just getting tired." Brian answers. Dom hums and rests a hand on Brian's thigh. "If you say so." Brian smiles." I'm tired but also very worried. Ryan was Dawn's ex-husband and he abused the hell out of her and killed their 15-year-old kid." Brian explains. "That's horrible," Dom says. "Yeah, it is so I know she wants revenge," Brian says. 

Soon they were at June's shop and they all got out of their cars and enter the shop. June looks up and waves at Dawn. "What's going on here?" She asks. "A member of their team was taken and we have to find notes," Dawn asks. "Oh, I think there is one in the red mustang." June points to the red mustang. " Thanks," Dawn says and smiles at her. June smiles back. "Hope you get your member back," June says and walks back to her desk and helps the customer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Finding the last note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the last note and get Eric and June back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Dawn found a note inside the car and shows the others.  ** Good job! You found the third note. Next one will be somewhere special but only Roman will know. ~Ryan Smith. " ** So where is the special place?" Letty asks. "I'll have to take you there. Follow me." He says and rushes out of the store. June looked up and motions Dawn to come to her. "What is it June?" Dawn asks. "I want to hand you this." Dawn took the necklace and puts it on. June smiles. Dawn smiles back and moves closer to June. June hugs her and looks up at Dawn. Dawn smirks and kisses her.

"That's sweet," Mia says and walks out with the others following. "Alright, I have to go but I'll be back soon," Dawn says and waves goodbye and heads out of the car shop and enters her car. They followed Roman and soon they were driving on dirt and grass. They parked their cars and climbed out of them. Roman gets out and looks around already wanting to find the other note. "This is a nice place Roman. No wonder why you took Eric here." Mia says as they walk towards the cabin. "Isn't there a pound or lake here?" Dawn asks." There is a pound here. " Roman mutters. "I thought so." She says and they enter the cabin. 

Two notes were laying on the bed as they got inside. Roman picked them up and reads them out loud.  ** Left in a hurry huh? Maybe you should have stayed with June longer. Hope you won't be mad at me. ~ Ryan Smith. Sorry, Dawn but you should call her and make sure she responds. ~ Ryan Smith  ** Dawn grows and took her phone out. She quickly calls June and presses the phone to her ear. The phone rings and went into voice mail. She sighs and puts her phone into her pocket. 

"I think he is watching us," Dawn says as they came back to the house. "Why do you say that?" Tej asks. "He knows we would come to the cabin and he knows about June," Dawn explains. "That does make sense," Hobbs says his arm around Shaw's waist. "Why is he doing this to us?" Brian asks. I think it has something to do with me since I am his ex-wife. Maybe he is trying to destroy relationships." Dawn says with a shrug. Roman rolls his eyes. "He only took Eric." 

"And June, Roman," Dawn says with arms crossed. "Oh right," Roman says and sulks off. Dawn sighs and sits down. "So what now?" Mia asks. "We find the last note," Dawn says. "But the other two didn't say where to go to find the last note," Letty says. Dawn looks down at her feet. "I think I know where." Her voice filled with sorrow. Somehow they knew what she means. "I'll get Roman," Brian says and went off to find Roman.

They got into their cars and head off to the graveyard. They walked passed different tombstones and stopped at Dawn's daughter grave. A note was there taped to the stone. Dawn picks it up and reads it.  ** Amazing you found the last note. Come to 145 Circs road and find the house with the numbers 348. You will get Eric and June back but remember we have to make a deal. ~ Ryan Smith " ** Alright let's go I know where the house is at." Dawn says and they drove to the house.

They got there and Brian notices the house and how it looked abandoned. "This was your house." Brian states. "Yep." Hobbs and Shaw gave them weapons and they head inside the house. Ryan smirks and stood up. Eric and June were tied down on chairs and was covered with a blindfold. "Shall we make a deal?" He asks just as Dawn shoots him in the head. He falls onto his knees and begins to laugh." Oh, you want revenge!" He says and another bullet hits him." Shut the fuck up and go to hell Ryan!" Roman was giving a baseball with nails sticking out of the wood. 

He swings and hit Ryan in the head. The others went and help Eric and June out of the blindfolds and took off the rope . June hugs Dawn tightly and sobs in her arms. Dawn hugs back and held her in her arms. Eric shivers and Roman drops the baseball bat and hugs Eric. "Oh think god you are okay," Roman says and hugs Eric tighter. "Want was the deal?" Brian asks. "He wanted Dawn to get back with him," June says. "Like hell would I go back to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Baby names and company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short.  
hope you like it.

Two months passed by since Ryan kidnaped Eric and June. Dawn, Hobbs, and Shaw left the next day but they will be back. June heads back to her shop and puts security alarms and new computers so she can check the person's record if she has too. Roman and Eric stayed at the beach or went to open races.

Brian lays on the bed and waits for Dom to enter the bedroom. They were trying to find names for the baby. One girl name and one boy name. Dom enters the room and smiles and closes the door. "Hey," Dom says as he sits on the edge of the bed. Brian looks up and smiles. "I picked a girls name," Brian says as he sits up. "What is it?" Dom asks. "Andria," Brian says. "Andria? Sounds good to me." Dom says and lays down on the bed. Brian smiles and they went to find a boys name.

"Christopher?" Brian asks. "Maybe let's see what other names there are," Dom says and Brian sighs and Dom rubs his shoulder. "How about Chase?" Brian smirks. "Sounds good," Dom says and sits up. Brian smiles and turns the computer off and sets it on the table. He snuggles against Dom and lets out a sigh. Dom kisses Brian on the forehead. "Want to have a baby shower?" Brian asks. "If you want too." Dom mumbles. Both soon fall asleep.

Brian got up when he hears knocking on the door. He climbs out of bed and opens the door. Mia smiles and looks at Dom who was asleep and she chuckles. "Found out any names?" She asks." Yeah, we did and they are Andria and Chase." Brian says and she smiles. "Nice names. I hope you get a boy." She says. "Yeah, I hope to get a boy but a girl won't hurt," Brian says and big strong arms wrap around him. Mia smiles."Hey." Dom says his voice groggy with sleep. "Brian told me the names you two found. They seem good." She says.

It was later and everyone gathered in the living room. Roman and Eric were playing a racing game and having fun. Laughter echoes through the house as they joked and ate and chattered. The front door opens and Dawn and June walk in holding hands and big smiles on their faces. "Hey, you two didn't you got my call," Mia says as she gives them a hug. "Oh, we did, "Dawn says smirking making June blush and cover her face. "Dawn!" She says and Dawn laughs making Mia smile. "Want to tell them the news?" Mia asks.

Dawn and June walked into the living room and smiled at the group enjoying the company. Brian glances up and smiles. "Hey, guys nice to see you." Dawn smiles. "You too Brian." She says and glances at June. June looked at her and smiled. Brian notices something on June's hand and his eyes lit up. "You two are getting married?" He asks and Dawn and June nod. "Yep and you all are invited," June says with a smile on her face. "Congratulations!" The group says. Dawn and June sat down and stayed for the rest of the night.

Morning came and Brian and Dom were already up. They were in the kitchen enjoying their breakfast and waiting for the others to be up. Roman and Eric enter the kitchen and Eric sat down and rests his head on the table. "You okay Eric?" Brian asks. "Yeah just tired." He mutters. Dom smirks and Brian laughs noticing the hickeys on his neck. Roman laughs and rubs his back. "Hey I told you it was already late but you wanted it." Eric blushes and flips his the bird. Dawn and June walk in and June sat down. Dawn hands June a glass of milk as she gets herself a glass. "So what should we do today?" Dawn asks.

"I don't know maybe we can go shopping? You do have a wedding you have to make." Brian says and June nods. "We can do that." She says. "Alright," Dawn says and the others enter the kitchen. Most of them were going to stay here so that leaved Dawn, June, Brian, and Dom to go shopping. Eric was too tired and Roman didn't feel like going. "Come on June let's get ready and then we can head to the mall," Dawn says and June gets off her seat and they head back to their room. Brian and Dom head back to there rooms and put on clean clothes and waited on Dawn and June.

Soon they were done and they headed out and into the living room. "To the mall!" June says and Dawn laughs. They get into their cars and drove to the mall. Brian and Dom followed them as they drove to the mall. "Want to get some baby items?" Brian asks. "Sure what do you want to get?" Dom asks. "We can get some socks and diapers and some baby blankets," Brian says as they turned right. "Sure we can get those," Dom says and smiles at Brian. Brian smiles back and rests a hand on his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The team gathered around outside talking and chattering. Dom was standing close to Brian as June's sister talked to them. She smiles at Brian and bashes her eyelashes. "So how long have you two been together?" She asks. "We been together for two years and we are expecting our first baby," Brian says as he rests a hand on his belly. "Oh well, that's nice. " She says looking at Brian's belly. "So when will you leave Brian?" She asks looking at Dom. Dom glares at her and shakes his head. "Not going to leave Bri." He says. He wraps an arm around him and pulled him closer to him. "Oh please you know he belongs with a female. Just break up with him." She says rolling her eyes.

"Not gonna happen Harper now get the fuck away from them and leave," Dawn says as she wears a black one-piece and black boots. "Whatever Dawn but you know I am right." She says and walks away. "Bitch," Dawn mutters. 'Who was she?" Brian asks. "June's sister. " She says and walks inside the building. "Come on let's go inside." She says and motions the others to come inside. "Wow looks like a night club," Roman says glancing around. "It used to be but now I bought it and we can use it for anything." Dawn explains as she flips the switch." Well, here we go." She says and the lights come on revealing chairs tables and a stage. "Huh guess we aren't gonna have a normal wedding," Letty says.

Boy was she right. Dawn smiles as the door open and June walks in wearing a light purple one piece. She had her hair up in a bun and a smile on her face as she walks towards Dawn. Dawn smiles and takes a couple of steps towards and pulls her into a kiss. "Shall we?" She asks and June nod and giggles. They walked to the stage and Dawn grabs the microphone. Everyone stops and looks at Dawn and June. "So today is our wedding. We decided to have a party. We do have the bouquet that is thrown out to the bridesmaids but since we don't have bridesmaids we have a couple of bouquets to throw. " Dawn explains and walks over to the side of the stage and picks up a box and opens it. "June do the throwing," Dawn says and June picks up the bouquets and begins to throw them in the crowd.

Eric caught a bouquet and laughs. "Hey look I caught one!" Eric says holding it in his arms. Roman smiles and pulls him close to him and kisses him. They pull away and Eric blushes. Roman laughs. Brian and Dom smile at the interaction. Dawn walks down the stage and hands Brian and Dom a bouquet. "Here you can have this one." She says and winks and walks off. Brian smiles as he holds the bouquet. "Maybe one day after the baby is born," Dom says as he wraps his arms around Brian. Brian smiles and leans into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes till Brian moves and rests a hand on his belly. "Oh, I can feel small movements." He says. "Only you can feel the baby move. I have till another month." Dom says smiling. Brian laughs and nods his head. "Next month we can find out what we are having."

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, eating, laughing and enjoying each other company. Dawn and June were dancing when the doors open and Hobbs and Shaw walk in." Hey, I thought you two weren't gonna be here?" Dawn asks as she hugs them. "We thought the case would be longer but it was pretty easy," Hobbs says Dawn smiles as grabs her glass and holds it up. June doses the same and laughs. "Toast! To my wife and the next step of our lives." Dawn says and everyone else holds up their glass and cheers. "To the new married couple!" Mia says smiling and they all laughed and Dawn smile and pulls June into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Baby kicks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Brian was taking a nap as Dom head inside the room. He smiles and sits by the edge of the bed. Brian stirs and opens his eyes and yawns. "Hey, Dom," Brian says as he sits up. "Have a nice nap?" Dom asks as he rests his hand on Brian's belly. "Yeah, it was nice." He says then gasps as Dom gets off the bed. "What? Is something wrong?" Dom asks his voice filled with concerned. "No I- I felt the baby kick!" Brian says with a smile on his face. Dom sits back on the bed and rests his hand on Brian's belly and felt the baby kick.

Dom smiles and kisses Brian on the lips. Brian wraps his arms around Dom's neck and pulls him closer. They pulled away and rests their foreheads on each other. Brian places his hand on his belly and sigh. "The baby is kicking a lot," Brian says and Dom chuckles." Well, you are three months pregnant." Dom says and Brian playfully hit Dom on the arm. "I know that!" Dom laughs and moves so he is laying beside Brian.

Brian turns and snuggles into Dom and rests his head on his chest. Dom hums and plays with Brian's hair. "Your hair has gotten longer. Are you wanting to get it shorter again?" Dom says. "Maybe when the baby is born," Brian says as he rubs his belly. Dom continues to play with Brian's hair as Brian drifts off to sleep.

It was later in the evening and they were sitting on the couch watching TV. Mia was making dinner with help from Letty and Vince. Tej and Ramsey walk in and joined Dom and Brian on the couch. Soon dinner was done and just in time as Eric and Roman walked in the house and sat down. "Where did you two go?" Mia asks." We went to the beach." Roman says and smirks at Eric. Eric flips him off. "Sunburned?" Mia smirks. "Yeah." He says.

They all eat and talked about the day and what they did. Brian rests his hand on his belly as he talks and eats. Soon dinner was done and they all got up and enter the living room. " So when do you go to the doctors and find out what you are having?" Ramsey asks. "Next week we will go and have everything checked out," Brian says. "I hope you are having a girl," Mia says and smiles. "Hopefully it is not twins," Brian says. They stayed and talked about the baby and babies items.

Soon it was late and Dom and Brian walked to their room and climbed into bed." Hey Dom? Do you think we can..." Dom looks at Brian and sees a blush on his face. "If you want to," Dom says. Brian nods his head and Dom took off his pants and hovers over Brian. He takes off Brian pants and slips a finger in. Brian gasps and sighs. After fingering him Dom lines himself and enter Brian. "Dom~" Brian moans as Dom thrusts into him. Dom continues to thrust into him going faster making Brian moan loud. Dom leans down and kisses Brian. Brian moans into the kiss and gasps. "Fuck! Dom~" Brian moans as he gets closer to his climax.

Dom sped up and Brian moans and cums." Oh god, Dom!" Brian cries out. Dom grunts and cums inside Brian and pulls out and lays beside him. Brian snuggles into Dom and sighs. "That felt good," Brian says as he rests his head on Dom's chest. Dom wraps an arm around Brian and kisses his forehead. "Get some sleep Bri," Dom says and they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Abigal Tanner Toretto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last chapter!  
Sorry that it is rushed I didn't really have motivation to finish it but someone wanted another chapter so here it is.  
Hope you enjoy!

Brian now 9 months was sitting down on the couch as Dom was in the kitchen. Everyone else was out of the house enjoying the day. Dom comes out of the kitchen and sits down beside Brian and wraps an arm around Brian. 

"You okay Bri?" Dom asks as he notices Brian wincing." Y-Yeah I'm fine." Brian says. "You sure?" Dom asks. "I think that was a contraction," Brian says and Dom's eyes widened. "Want to go now or wait a bit?" Dom asks. "We can wait for a bit. If they get more intense we can go to the hospital." Brian says and rubs his swollen belly.

Three hours had past and Brian's water broke. "Dom! we need to go now! My water broke!" Brian called out from the bedroom. Dom rushes in and helps Brian to the car and they head off to the hospital. 

Soon they were there and Brian and Dom got situated in a room and was soon ready to deliver. Two hours past and Brian was holding their little girl in their arms and Dom went to get the others. Soon they were there and they crowed around in the room.

"Aw, you guys had a girl!" Mia smiles. "Yep. Welcome to the world. Abigal Tanner Toretto." Brian says and smiles at his daughter. After a few hours had gone and everyone had a chance to hold her they were able to go home. 

Brian and Dom head to their room and Brian places her down in her crib and Dom stands behind him and wraps his arms around him. "I love you, Brian," Dom says and Brian smiles and kisses him. "Love you too Dom."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
